Un te amo por decir
by NatYChips
Summary: ¿Que sentiras si esa persona especial te hace saber que te ama? ¿que pasa si por temor no correspondes sus sentimientos por mucho que quieras? ¿y si aquella fue tu unica oportunidad y no habria otra? Aqui un breve one shoot sobre un amor que jamas se supo


**Holaaa ! aqui les traemos otro fic de HG esta vez es un one-shot bastante cortito esperamos que les guste n.n ! Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, todos los fics que subimos aqui son unicamente con fines recreativos y de diversion**

**sin mas que decir...**

**A leer!**

* * *

El ring ring ring del teléfono logro levantarla de la cama exasperada.

-Hola - Contesto con voz gruñona y grave como un gigante molestado.

-Hola, preciosa- Saludo una voz terriblemente familiar - ¿Deseas que hoy tan bien te haga una adivinanza?- pregunto el chico con voz melosa.

-tal vez - dijo ella fingiendo pensárselo un momento para luego agregar en tono ácido - si te esfuerzas mas que ayer, "verde por fuera, blanco por dentro , si quieres saberlo espera " ¿EN SERIO? !No se te pudo ocurrir algo mejor!-

-Esta bien ahora no te diré ninguna - dijo el chico tratando de poner voz indignada pero fallando en el intento, el hecho es que se encontraba triste por la reacción de la preciosa, lo que ella noto.

- ¿Que quieres?- Pregunto bajando su voz.

-Quiero que me acompañe a un paseo por la playa- dijo el chico con su típica y hermosa sonrisa de vuelta- y me lo debe - agrego burlón anticipando la respuesta de la preciosa .

-Es cierto , te lo debo, estaré allí a las 6 pm- dijo ella escondiendo su emoción con una voz irritada - ¿te parece?-

-A las 6 me hes perfecto , preciosa- contesto el chico.

6 PM

El chico ya se encontraba en la playa donde habían acordado, pero ella dándose su lugar llego mucho después.

-Hola preciosa , dime que no estabas pensando en dejarme plantado en esta playa el resto de mi existencia- Dijo el chico al verla llegar.

-Ay , no exageres. Además ten en cuenta que vine- respondió ella.

-Cierto - concedió el chico mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa que hacia que la preciosa lo mirara embelesala ; lo cual nunca reconocería.

Caminaron tomados de la mano por la orilla de la playa en un perfecto, delicado y cómodo silencio; donde el único sonido que se oía era el de las olas romper en la orilla.

Pasaron horas, minutos y segundos cuando el chico rompió el silencio:

-"Por una mirada, un mundo;  
Por una sonrisa un cielo;  
Por un beso... !Que no sé qué te diera por tu beso!"-

Al terminar tomó el mentón de la preciosa y observo sus ojos buscando el permiso, que le fue concebido para rozar suavemente sus labios con los suyos. Sin palabras para explicarlo el chico sonrió y preciosa ,por primera vez en la noche -y en su vida- se sintió llena de dicha y felicidad, devolviendole la sonrisa al chico; se tomaron nuevamente de las manos y siguieron caminando por la blanca orilla de hermosa playa, con la naturaleza cantandoles una canción a gusto. Paso bastante tiempo y se encontraban sentados luego de larga caminata por la orilla cuando el chico volvió a hablar

-"Tus dientes blancos como perlas;  
Tus ojos azules como el cielo;  
Fría como el viento;  
Peligrosa como el mar;  
Tus labios rojos como el rubí de Mahjará;  
Te Amo Mi Preciosa"-

Preciosa se quedo muda ante tan bellas palabras por lo que evadio su hermosa declaración.

-Tus dientes son también blancos-

Chico decepcionado de que preciosa no pudiera expresarse la llevo a casa. Caminaron esta llegar a casa de preciosa y la dejo allí, sin decir palabra se dio la vuelta para ir a la suya. Preciosa mas que trato de decirle esas palabras no podía , ella sabia que lo amaba pero no pudo decírselo en el momento y luego ya no hubo tiempo, ya que el regreso de su chico a casa nunca llego , partiéndole el corazón a su preciosa.**  
**

**FIN**

* * *

**Aqui el final de este fic! es un final que de seguro no se esperaban, para aclarar "preciosa" era Katniss y "chico" era Peeta. porfas no nos maten por haber matado a peeta pero kat se merecia saber que se siente estar sin el. mil gracias a los que se pasaron por este fic nos leemos en otra historia**

**Besos!**

**Att: NatYChips**


End file.
